1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Pelton type hydraulic machine of the type traversed by a main flow of water, comprising at least one manifold of a Pelton turbine, in the vicinity of which is formed at least one eddy zone or a reduced-pressure zone.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Such a hydraulic machine is used, for example, in a plant for producing hydroelectricity. The machine is installed in the path of the current or is supplied with water from a reservoir into which one or more water courses are discharged.
In these hydraulic machines, there are zones in which the main flow traversing the machine is disturbed and forms eddies or exhibits a reduced pressure, because of the configuration of the machine. Such zones disrupt the general performance of the hydraulic machine because they reduce the efficiency of action of the main flow in the hydraulic machine or cause problems of operation of the hydraulic machine.